Hidden in Darkness
by Herr Regis
Summary: Princess Celestia has for over a millennium had a protectorate: a secret prince to aid her. Upon the return of Princess Luna, he generates more tension than good between the two sisters.
1. A Confession

**Herr Regis**

* * *

A Confession

* * *

Readjusting was a difficult task. Princess Luna never thought such a simple word could mean such hardship. Despite her cultural flaws that needed immediate correction, all of Equestria was forced into the reeducation process. Now, with a gentler speaking voice and more popular pronouns in mind, the princess had to find her niche in Canterlot.

She was, unarguably, the princess of the night. That having been said, the lunar guard were not particularly accepting of her after a millennium of absence. The princess was working with a headless snake. Within the lunar guard, everything was organized, apart for the lack of leadership. "Where is your captain?" The princess was getting flustered, as nopony was willing to speak to her.

The guards shifted uncomfortably, all standing in a perfectly straight line and waiting for their dismissal. The question simply washed over their heads: none intended to answer it. When this became apparent to the princess, she frowned.

They were standing in a dark room, all the night ponies were avoiding the sun. Princess Luna shook her head, dismissing them and leaving. Princess Luna later that same day went for a walk under the subtle darkness of early night. The moon had risen and the sun had set, Princess Celestia had turned the night over to her sister's safekeeping.

The streets of Canterlot were silent, even at dusk the ponies limited themselves to the safe and warm insides of their homes. The princess sighed, it would forever sting her heart how they shunned the night she gave them.

After walking for a short while, the princess stumbled upon a welcome sight. In the courtyard of a large building, behind an equally large fence, a group of happy fillies and colts were playing a game. All Luna could hear was the happy laughter of excitement and youthful energy, energy that was being used under the light of her moon. She couldn't help but smile.

Princess Luna stood and listened, happy that the darkness brought some ponies happiness. She closed her eyes, breathing in the light and soothing cool air. Then, something soft and round struck her side. The princess yelped, lifting her hoof to cradle her stinging shoulder. She looked, seeing that a small, brown, ball had been tossed over the fence.

She could hear them speaking, whispering, trying to decide who would go to the other side and retrieve their ball. Her yelp did nothing to reassure the foals' safety. Princess Luna stepped over, picking up the ball. She spread her wings, looking at the fence and considering the consequences of making a surprise appearance.

Luna sighed, lifting her body off of the ground and flying over the protective barrier. She saw the amazed looks on the many small faces. Luckily, none of the faces looked scared. Princess Luna landed, her eyes darting from the ball to the ponies, their eyes looking at her. "Is this yours?" Luna smiled, mentally patting herself on the back for maintaining a peaceful and attractively soft tone.

The colts and fillies nodded, taking the ball from the princess. "Thank you, Princess Luna." They all spoke in happy unison, still in shock from the arrival of a princess during their game. From behind, a door opened, revealing a young mare, a mother.

She too was surprised to see the princess. "Have a good night." Princes Luna waved goodbye, floating away on her wings yet again. Princess Luna trotted home with a spring in her step, something little had made her happy, and greatly improved her already cheery mood.

Princess Celestia stood on her balcony, tired. She could see her sister walking home. The princess shook her head, closing her eyes and feeling shameful. "I'm going to have to tell her, I can't live like this." Princess Celestia was completely torn about the secret she had kept from her sister. Never before had the princess hidden anything so important. Up until Luna's return, this piece of information was almost completely irrelevant, but now it was all that mattered.

Princess Celestia wandered the castle, trying to find the words. "Oh, what am I going to say!" She pouted, continuing to walk around her home aimlessly. Just as she rounded a corner, Princess Luna saw her. Celestia tried to make away, but she had been discovered.

Luna trotted over to her, it being very late at night. "Celestia, what's wrong? You should get some sleep. I can handle this, I'm alright." Princess Luna immediately assumed that the reason for her sister's restlessness was a lack of confidence, this was incorrect.

Princess Celestia opened her mouth to speak, but despite her mentally scripted response, her throat refused to make any sounds. She pinched her eyes closed, unable to face her sister.

Princess Luna frowned, silently waiting for her sister to collect herself. "Are you sure you're alright, Celestia? You seem nervous." The night pony had her sister's health in mind, although her current situation had nothing to do with that.

Princess Celestia shook her head, backing away. "I need to go, I'm..." Celestia did not know how to complete her sentence, so she simply trotted away, hastily leaving her sister alone without closure.

Luna feared her sister's worry was caused by her presence, and a lingering doubt of the night pony's abilities and judgements. Luna's good mood was toppled, replaced with sadness and incompetence, like a young filly, incapable of maintaining responsibilities or trusts.

The next morning, Luna encountered her sister yet again as she set the moon and Celestia raised the sun. She looked well rested, but Luna was growing tired. Inside the castle where there was no sunlight to harm the night pony, the two princesses confronted one another.

Princess Celestia frowned, rubbing her eyes and sitting down, patting the spot beside her, welcoming her sister's presence. Luna sat, looking at her sister who didn't look at her. "I feel ashamed, Luna." Celestia closed her eyes, hunching forward sorrowfully.

Luna patted her back, looking over her sister carefully. "What have you done?" Princess Luna could not imagine her sister ever making a mistake or doing something wrong, so this moment came as a shock.

Celestia wiped tears from her eyes, sniffling. "I'm so sorry, Luna. I've disgraced your trust, and the trust of Equestria." She sat up, pressing her back to the bench she was sitting on. "All those centuries I told everypony that I, alone, raised and set both the sun and moon... I was lying." Princess Celestia hugged her sister, still shedding silent and small tears.

"Why, Celestia? Why did you lie?"

"I was so tired! I tried, I tried for years to work alone. I needed sleep, I couldn't do it." Princess Celestia sat up, looking at her sister dead on as she spoke quickly, trying to prove that her actions were done in good faith. "I needed somepony's help." She wiped her eyes again, sighing heavily.

"There's nothing wrong with asking for help." Princess Luna smiled, glad that her sister's anguish was over something apparently very simple.

Celestia shook her head, still upset and not yet done explaining her actions. "That's now what I'm ashamed of, Luna. I told nopony, I let all of Equestria think I was working alone." She sighed, biting her lip. "I stole the credit." Princess Celestia started to tear up once more, the reassure hoof of her sister softly rubbing her shoulder. "Forgive me."

Princess Luna nodded, hugging her sister happily. "Of coarse I forgive you, Celestia. If I had been here, you'd of never needed to ask for help." Celestia thanked her sister for the support, stating emotionally that they would rule together forever, and that they were inseparable. "I have to ask, Celestia. Who has helped you?"

Princess Celestia stood up, looking at her sister with a half smile. "He's a night pony, like you." She giggled to herself, trying to recall the face of the one who had helped her. "He doesn't like the spotlight."

* * *

Please Favorite, Follow, & Review!

* * *

**Herr Regis**


	2. Wonderland

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Wonderland

* * *

Princess Luna had once again raised the moon for the night. She looked up to the sky, consumed by the thought of a fellow night pony. To raise and set the moon were not matters of simplicity, in fact, they were quite exhausting and required an above superior understanding of magic.

She looked to the night's sky, imaging a large and fast stallion dominating the night. She longed to understand, to learn. Princess Celestia had done little more than to reveal his existence the night previous, leaving everything else to her sister's imagination.

After hours of thinking, the princess had exhausted her fantasies, and acquired a taste for factual knowledge. The princess of the night landed softly on her sister's balcony, quietly trotting into her room. It was very late at night, so Princess Celestia was asleep in her bed.

Princess Luna felt selfish as she lightly tapped her sister, rocking her sleeping and comfortable body back and forth to lull her out of sleep. "Celestia?" Princess Luna didn't know why she was whispering; her goal was to wake her sister, although the courtesy did seem appropriate at the time.

The white mare moaned softly, opening her eyes and smiling tiredly at her younger sister. "Luna, has something happened?" Princess Celestia sat up in her bed, looking out onto her balcony, checking to assure Equestria was still there.

Princess Luna shook her head, putting her sister back at ease. "I have a question for you, Celestia. I wouldn't have woken you if it weren't really bothering me." The night pony hung her head, feeling embarrassed that mere curiosity had completely overwhelmed her.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"It's about the prince you told me about. Do you know anything else about him?" As she spoke, Luna's deep and soft eyes lit up with excitement, revealing how she was truly enthralled by the mysterious stallion.

Peincess Celestia frowned, nodding her head. "I should of expected you'd ask me." She got out of her bed, stretching momentarily and sighing heavily. "I don't know much, everything is vague. All I know for sure is his name: Prince Leviathan, and that he lives somewhere in the castle." Princess Celestia allowed herself a few moments to think, then continuing. "There are a few things that I know."

Princess Celestia roamed the halls of her castle, heading in the direction of the vast library. As she went, she offered the little information she had to Luna, trying to remember everything she'd ever learned about Prince Leviathan. "I know he's immortal, like us." Princess Luna nodded, wanting to take in as much as she could. "He's also deathly intolerant of the sun." Princess Celestia quieted down, as if withholding something.

"What?"

Princess Celestia shook her head, waving the memory from her mind. "It's nothing really, he hurt himself a few centuries ago, Levi went out in the sun. I shouldn't tell you about it, he wouldn't like that." Princess Luna understood to some extent, although she would want to hear this story in the future. "We're here."

Princess Celestia navigated her library expertly, as she had spent much of her life lurking between the rows and in the shelves laden with books and every form of literature. "I found this a long time ago, it explains night ponies." Princess Luna took it, glancing at the pages. "Leviathan, he doesn't meet any of the criteria. He's... well, he looks more like me than he does you. There's not much that defines him as a night pony."

"Celestia, you said he had wings." Peincess Luna provided her sister with a guide, a new piece of information to continue the conversation.

Princess Celestia smiled, using her horn to levitate a different book to her side. "I don't understand that one bit, there is no known spell, curse, or condition that would give a stallion permanent wings."

Princess Celestia continued to flip through the pages of her books, looking amused and slightly uncomfortable, as she had little to no information to provide her inquisitive sister.

Princess Luna shuffled her hooves, thinking if what she wanted to say was even remotely correct. "Maybe he's like us, maybe he's always been that way."

Princess Celestia smiled, nodding her head. "That's the only answer, he's always been an alicorn, but I don't know why, his purpose alludes me." The older and taller princess sighed, putting her books back and leaning against the shelf, still very tired. "He's very powerful, Luna. He's more powerful than both of us, combined."

"Does that mean... he can do everything you can?"

Princess Celestia shook her head. "Leviathan can't raise the sun, he'd burn. He can do what you do, he can control ponies dreams and enter their minds. That's how he talks to me when he has to, he'll come into my dreams." Princess Celestia looked frightened, as if the hidden prince had intimidated the most powerful mare in Equestria.

"Will he..." Princess Luna didn't finish her sentence, as her sister knew what she was asking before she had asked it.

"If he wants to meet you, he'll come." Princess Celestia began to walk to her bed chamber again,

"How did he... well, why did he show up?" Princess Luna didn't know how to word her question in any other way than having it be blunt.

Princess Celestia smiled, giggling under her breath, enjoying the memory as it replayed in her mind. "I was so exhausted, I hadn't had a good nights sleep in decades. I wished, I wished so hard that somepony would help me. I was never meant to rule alone, I needed you, Luna." Princess Luna blushed as her sister continued. "It was night time, I couldn't sleep and he... Prince Leviathan simply appeared, he appeared out of thin air and introduced himself. He came to me in a time of need and took the weight off my shoulders, I'm really grateful."

"He sounds very nice."

"He's a prince, it takes time before he'll act... normally. Leviathan is a little skittish. I just hope that he doesn't disappear, now that you're back." Princess Luna felt overwhelmingly guilty and sad, she didn't want to be the reason Prince Leviathan stopped guarding the night.

"I hope that doesn't happen." Princess Luna returned to guarding the night. Just as she stepped out of the large stone archway that released onto the upper courtyard, a black flash shot past, high above the clouds. Princess Luna took several quickly steps forward, looking up at the sky. "Was that... him?"

* * *

Please Favorite, Follow, & Review!

* * *

**Herr Regis**


	3. The Alicorn Stallion

**Herr Regis**

* * *

The Alicorn Stallion

* * *

Princess Luna slowly stepped back into the castle, setting the moon as her awake and drowsy sister raised the sun. She stepped in just as the light infringed upon the ground before her hooves, leaving her in the clever shade of her castle's interior.

The night princess meandered down the long halls, admiring the firm and soft ring of her hooves against the stone floor as she stepped. Luna looked to the walls and the ceilings, letting her eyes carelessly follow the decorative pieces as they stretched on. She climbed the many stairs, making a game out of the upward spiraling trek. She stood in her dark bed chamber, yawning after a long night and stretching her legs out a little.

Princess Luna used magic to float her tiara from her head, setting it down on a dedicated stand. The princess crawled into bed after going through a short routine, cuddling her pillow and preparing to sleep. Just as the night pony fell asleep, the day was beginning.

Princess Celestia trotted along a garden path, looking around and admiring the flowers. She felt overwhelmed and stressed, so a calming day would suit her well.

Just as the princess began to take her leave, she felt striking blows of dizziness and pounding bursts of a headache. Princess Celestia cringed, grabbing her head with one hoof and swaying lightly as her balance slipped away. A nearby guard turned his head to face the princess, and he readied to run. Princess Celestia fell, closing her eyes and landing in the arms of the guard. "Get the doctor!" Her eyes drifted closed; she was unconscious.

Both princesses opened their eyes simultaneously to find that they were standing in one of the castle's halls. Far in the distance, at the end of the thin red carpet covering the floor, there was a golden sign. Wordlessly, they looked at each other. The two mares trotted down the hall slowly, reaching the placard. It was a sign, a thin black arrow pointing to the left. They looked in that direction, seeing another placard, one that pointed down a flight of stairs that neither sister had ever noticed.

After following several more arrows, the sisters arrived in a very long hall, a dark hall. At the end, was a single, heavy wooden door.

Princess Luna jumped up in bed, panting heavily. She looked quickly to both sides of her, seeing nothing but the objects she recognized. She ran her hoof through her mane, trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart.

In the garden, Princess Celestia slowly opened her eyes, seeing several faces hovering over her worriedly. She waved her hoof, signaling for all of them to back away; they did so. The princess stood, rubbing the back of her head and clearing her throat. "I'm fine."

The doctor shifted on his hooves, nearly protesting her self diagnosis as incorrect. She dismissed all of them. Loyally, they all departed without argument. Princess Celestia walked inside of the castle, asking for something to drink.

As the princess waited, Luna came running down to find her sister. The met, staring into each other's eyes. Princess Celestia smiled. "Did you have the same dream?" Princess Luna nodded. "That, is what it feels like when a pony enters your mind."

"When will we go down to that... place?"

Princess Celestia shrugged. "When he's ready."

Several anxious days passed for Princess Luna and her royal sister, neither of them knew when they'd be called upon. After almost a week of waiting, their answer came. The two sisters were walking around the castle in the midst of a stormy night, the occasional bolt of lightening glaring through the stained glass windows. Normally, the staircase they had seen in their dreams was not real, there was simply a wall. On this night, the staircase was tangible.

"I think he's ready for us." Their shared dream was a mirror image of what the two were currently seeing, the same corridors, stone walls, floors, and the eventual door.

It was large, two doors at the end of the long hall that were pointed in the middle, thick iron hinges securing the heavy wooden slabs in place. Princess Celestia looked to her sister with a nervous frown, her eyes darting from her sister to the door and then back.

Princess Luna bit her lip, nervous. She was a night pony, yet the dark and heavy feeling hall made her frightened and worried. "Should we open the door?" Neither princess knew the answer to this question, as their dream had ended just before they had the chance to decide.

Princess Celestia took the first steps forward, being the older and larger of the two. In the darkness, her mane shimmered off of the impossibly low lighting. Her steps were deliberately slow, as the princess was not adjusted to the darkness, she was a true pony of the light.

Princess Luna took several steps forward, stopping her sister just before she opened the door. "Wait!" Princess Celestia retracted her hoof slightly, looking to Luna, completely willing to hear her out. "Do you really think he'll be in there?" Princess Luna stood beside her sister, whispering.

Princess Celestia smirked, nodding. "This is the place." She looked up, surveying the stony walls and the door. "This is definitely the place." Princess Celestia nodded once more, reaffirming herself and her sister.

She lightly placed her hoof on the door handle, slowly jerking it down. Surprisingly, there was no creaking, no dust, and no grime. The door was clean. Princess Luna opened the opposite door, revealing pitch darkness on the other side. There was no light, and the room that existed beyond the threshold was completely masked by the blackness.

From the darkness, the sound of clacking hooves could be heard. The first step of the unknown pony made the sisters shudder, and each additional step made their hearts race. From the darkness emerged two red eyes, slits, like that of a snake. They were deep and frightening looking, glaring at the two princesses with what at first glance could be considered despise.

A dark grey nose stuck out from the room, revealing the chiseled features of a large night stallion. He looked from princess to princess, his depressed facial expression never faltering. His black mane was messy and untended, medium length and stylish. He was tall, taller than Celestia.

The stallion spoke, a serious and cavalier attitude about him. "Leviathan, Prince Leviathan, what a pleasure to meet you, Princess Luna." He bowed his head, sharp red eyes closing as he took to one knee before her. With one hoof, he lifted hers and kissed it.

"The pleasure is mine. You're quite the gentlecolt." Princess Luna beamed at his kind remarks, not having expected anything less from a prince.

"It is also a pleasure to see you again, Princess Celestia."

Princess Celestia smiled brightly, the only bright thing in the vicinity. "It's good to see you again, as well. Next time though, do wait until I'm sleeping before you enter my mind." The stallion nodded backing into his room. The two princesses followed him, suddenly finding it much easier to see, despite the fact that it was still pitch black.

"I suppose you found the dream I sent you both useful in finding me." They nodded, sitting down after he offered them a spot on his couch. The seat was large and very soft, both princesses sinking in as he sat across from them. "Your sister has often spoken of you and your achievements. I hope now, that with your return, the night will be twice as safe as it has been previously." The prince looked to Luna, who cutely nodded.

"I've changed, I've changed so much. You'll have to help me, it's been so long since..." Princess Luna drifted off, not bothering to complete the sentence. The others knew what she meant, and why her words were difficult to find.

"Well, I'm not one to teach, but I'm sure you'll be able to rehabilitate yourself in this regard." Prince Leviathan nodded, shifting around in his chair. Princess Luna smiled, seeing the silhouette of wings through the darkness.

"Are you an alicorn, Levi?" Princess Luna asked shyly, immediately regretting calling the prince by his nickname. Her sister had warned her that doing so was a poor decision, as it always stressed the stallion out and pulled at his nerves.

There was a moment of silence, but before the princess could rebuke, the prince spoke. "Yes, I'm an alicorn. My appearance would be more visible if not for the darkness. I apologize for the lack of lighting, as a night pony, the sun and I... we don't quite get along."

The two princesses nodded, understanding that night ponies were intolerant to light. Leviathan, being a prince, was especially intolerant. Princess Luna understood this first hoof.

Princess Celestia intervened, not wanting either night pony to spend too much time recalling their injuries in relation to sun exposure. "My prince, is there something you wanted of us?"

He looked down to the ground, evidently thinking. The room was silent for a few moments, as if completely empty. He nodded, the sisters only seeing a sharp silhouette. "I'd like to have a dinner party for you both, soon."

Princess Luna looked to her sister, who nodded reassuringly. "Absolutely, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Princess Celestia smiled genuinely. She'd never had any social interaction with the stallion, and this sudden invitation to do so came as a pleasant surprise. Princess Luna was intrigued, also wanting to make him her friend.

"Excellent. We'll continue to be in touch, princesses." He nodded his head at them, bowing slightly.

Princess Luna blushed, nudged out of the room by her older sister. "I'll continue to enter your dreams, if there's anything I need to tell you both." The prince added this just as the two mares departed his chamber. He called out once more, just as the mares passed through the arched doorway. "It's always a pleasure." He looked to the ground, avoiding eye contact and then disappearing into the confines of his chamber.

Once outside, the door closed with a heavy thud, leaving the two startled sisters alone.

* * *

Please Favorite, Follow, & Review!

* * *

**Herr Regis**


	4. Alone

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Alone

* * *

Princess Celestia guided her sister out of the dark and foreboding wing of the castle, trotting quickly up the spiral staircase and arriving back in the main hall. Princess Celestia looked back at her sister, who seemed to be dragging her hooves through the dimly lit hall. She rolled her eyes, knowing that her younger sister was completely enthralled by the prince.

Princess Celestia stopped and turned to her sister, waiting for Princess Luna to collect herself. "It seems my elusive companion has intrigued you, sister." Princess Luna smiled, nodding her head and not saying anything else.

Just as Princess Celestia went to go about her business, Princess Luna called out to her. "Celestia?" She turned, facing her younger sister with a curious face. "Have you and Levi ever..." Princess Luna stopped, hoping the silence would be louder than her words.

Princess Celestia remained still, thinking for a moment. She wasn't accustomed to processing information that wasn't standard for a princess, but soon, she understood what her sister meant. "What?" Princess Celestia covered her mouth with her hoof, cheeks flushing a deep shade of pink. She giggled, taking a few unsteady steps backwards, nearly losing her balance. The princess broke out in laughter, clutching her chest and smiling madly. "Of coarse not! He's... I mean, he's a good looking stallion, but... no!" Princess Celestia wiped the corners of her eyes, her laughter subsiding with a soft and high pitched clearing of her throat.

The two princesses parted ways, leaving each other alone. The next day at dusk, both princesses found that the spiral staircase had once again appeared off of the main hall. They made the long walk downward, opening the same door that they had arrived at recently in their pasts. This time, rather than a very dark bedchamber, the two mares found a partially lit dining room. A long, rectangular, dining room table stretched from one end to the other, two chairs on one side and one chair on the other.

From the darkened corner of the room, two glowing red silted eyes drew their attentions. "Welcome, princesses. I'm glad that you came, dinner is ready." His long horn illuminated with a red mist, the two chairs on their side of the table slowly gliding outward. Luna and Celestia sat down, the chairs gliding back in. Three trays floated onto the table, uncovering themselves. The two princesses smiled, finding their favorite foods before them. "There's certain things I know. Your favorite foods being one of those things." He motioned for them to eat, and so they did.

The stallion sat across the table from them, his dark grey coat visible, black locks of curly mane falling across his face. "Up until today, I've been fulfilling your responsibilities, Princess Luna." She looked at him, nodding with her mouth full. "I'd like to take you with me tonight, to begin the transition of responsibility."

Princess Luna took a short sip of her drink, smiling cooperatively. "That sounds like an excellent idea." The three ponies finished their dinners, the mares sitting and sipping on dessert tea while Prince Leviathan cleared the table and restored order to his room.

When he was ready, the prince made his way over to the mares, escorting Princess Celestia back to the main hall, and leaving the castle with Princess Luna not too far behind him. They flew from a high tower, darkness fully claiming Canterlot. Princess Luna struggled to fly at his pace. "What are we doing?" She called out to him, the prince slowing momentarily and staring back at her.

His wingspan was more than twice as broad as hers, and his overall size was very imposing. She gulped, afraid for a moment. She was sharing the night's sky with an apex predator. "We're looking for stragglers; anypony who is still outside." After several minutes of scanning, the prince seemed to lock onto something. He slowed, descending until he was standing in the center of a dark street.

The street lights went out.

Prince Leviathan walked on, Princess Luna bearing down on him. She could hear crying, and was suddenly curious as to what was happening. The prince looked into a courtyard, seeing a mare's back. She was sitting on the stone steps, crying into her hooves in uncontrolled heaves and wails of discomfort. The prince and princess stood silently behind her, watching without taking any action. Princess Luna looked away, saddened by the suffering of another.

The mare stood, wiping her tears and walking forward to the building in front of her. She used a key to open the door, going inside and disappearing. Princess Luna stepped beside Price Leviathan, bitter with sadness. "I don't like this, I never used to do... whatever this is." She shook her head, frowning and rubbing one of her temples.

The prince looked at the building, waiting for one of the lights to turn on. When one did, he looked to the princess. "There, that is where she will be." The prince flew away. Lifting his body to the outside of the window. He vaporized himself, drifting through the solid stone facade of the building. Luna followed him, also going through the wall. They stood in a medium sized apartment, watching the crying mare who had her face buried in a pillow. Prince Leviathan pressed his horn against her back, quickly pulling away. The mare sighed, falling asleep. "She'll have sweet dreams tonight. This is what I do, Luna. Canterlot is rarely in any danger, so why not spend some time helping mares and stallions sleep better."

They flew around for several more hours, Leviathan turning to her just before the sun was risen. "You know just as well as I do that ponies shun the night by sleeping through it, but look at it this way: the night is when they relax and love, the day is full of stress and annoyances." Princess Luna blushed, nodding to him.

She cleared her throat, standing up straighter and trying to lock onto his burning red eyes. "What else do you do? Anything interesting happen over the past one thousand years?" She offered a small smile, blushing slightly.

Prince Leviathan scoffed, shaking his head. "Oh, nothing really, but I'm sure now that you're here, things will be much more interesting. Good morning, princess." The prince swooped his wing, disappearing before her very eyes in a thick black cloud. She wondered if she'd startled him or said something offensive, but highly doubted that.

Princess Celestia stormed into her sister's bed chamber, waking her up in excited wiggles. Luna smirked, opening her eyes and seeing the warm smile of her older sister looking back at her. "I was up all night with Levi, so this better be good." Luna playfully shoved her sister away, sitting up in her bed and adjusting the pillows to support her.

Princess Celestia nodded. "It is important, actually, I should have mentioned this several days ago." Luna rolled her eyes, staring smugly at her sister. "I know, I forgot. What, with Levi coming around all of a sudden, it slipped my mind." Princess Celestia smiled apologetically, her sister closing her eyes and silently accepting the plea for forgiveness.

"What is it?"

"We're having another ball, just a small one for charity, nothing too special, really. It's... a... well, it's tonight."

Princess Luna looked around frantically, shaking her head from side to side. "What?! Well, what time is it? It's morning, isn't it?" Princess Celestia nodded. "Do I need to go? I'm not really a ball kinda mare." Princess Celestia stared her sister down, forcing her into submission. "Come on..." Princess Luna made a cute face, but her sister held firm. "Okay, I'll be there. Maybe I'll get Levi to go with me so I don't have to stand alone like a fool."

Princess Celestia smirked, sighing audibly. "Don't get your hopes up, he's never gone to a single... he's never gone to anything, actually. Usually he just tells me things in my dreams. I haven't actually seen his face, apart from recently, in maybe a decade."

Princess Luna hung her head, saddened that a prospect to keep herself occupied was a complete failure. Nevertheless, she went to his chamber immediately, hoping to excuse him from his duty to protect the night and deliver safety and comfort to the ponies of Equestria.

She knocked, seeing him sitting behind a bare desk, nothing atop the wooden surface by liberally applied coats of polish. The room smelled quite nice, and was rather warm, borderline uncomfortable. Princess Luna smiled at him, entering and waiting for his attention. The prince looked up, offering her a seat.

"What can I do for you, Princess Luna? I have only a few moments to spare before I must begin preparing for tonight's dream visitations. Appointments, if you will."

Princess Luna nodded, sitting up straight and wondering how to ask something difficult. "Levi, my sister is hosting a charity ball tonight; I was curious if you'd like to go, with me."

He shook his head instantly, sitting back in his chair. "No, I don't go to social events."

Princess Luna pouted, upset that he was being stubborn, despite the fact that a knockout gorgeous mare had just asked him to go with her. "Please?"

"The mare doesn't usually ask the stallion, princess. Courtship wasn't that way a thousand years ago and it isn't like that today."

"So, you're a prideful stallion?" Luna was growing slightly bitter, flustered that he'd act so harshly when she'd approached him in good faith and asked nicely.

"No, I'm a disinterested one." His comment stung to her very core. Now, not only was she condemned to going alone to her sister's ball, but she also felt unattractive and emotionally unstable.

She frowned, sighing and clearing her mind. "Levi, I'll have a dialogue with my sister in order to arrange for the sun to be set earlier than it usually is. That way, you'll be able to attend the ball, arriving fashionably late as a prince should. Please, Levi, don't make me go alone. I can wait for a few hours, if..."

He held up his hoof, stopping her. "Luna, a princess should never be reduced to begging. If my company is what you desire, than you can have it. As soon as the sun is gone, I'll be there, only because you asked me to."

She breathed a sigh of relief, smiling. "Thank you."

"You deserve the company. Although, I must warn you, my appearance doesn't indulge the senses of Canterlot society. I look more like a snake than I do a suitor for a princess." He sat forward, resting his hooves on the heavy desk separating them.

"I'll see you there." She stood to leave, but was again stopped by the prince.

He skewed his jaw, thinking how to phrase his comment. "Luna, this ball, there'll be dancing?" Princess Luna nodded, departing his chamber and returning to the castle hall above her.

* * *

Please Favorite, Follow, & Review!

* * *

**Herr Regis**


	5. Bonding

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Bonding

* * *

Princess Luna rushed immediately to her sister, frolicking into her chamber and surprising the princess. "I've done the impossible, sister. Levi will be my beau tonight at the charity ball." Princess Celestia nodded, applauding her sister in surprise and slight confusion. "There is something that I need you to do for me, though." Luna smiled, knowing that she would be asking a large favor of her sister.

Princess Celestia shifted slightly, looking intently at the mare. "Go on, Luna. What is it?"

Princess Luna hunched down slightly, embarrassed. "Do you think you could set the sun a little early? Levi won't come if it's light out and... not too early though, just enough so that it's not bright." Princess Celestia consented, the sun dropping from the sky early that evening.

The ball began, and as ponies danced and ate and celebrated, the two princesses sat on a raised platform, watching the event without participating. Princess Luna looked around frantically, knowing that when Prince Leviathan arrived, it would be excruciatingly obvious. She waited, watching as nothing particularly interesting occurred.

Soon, she saw him. The prince stood just outside, his eyes glowing through a closed window and then disappearing into the darkness. Through the open castle doors at the other side of the ballroom, he entered, walking slowly to where Princess Luna was sitting.

Nopony noticed him.

This was the princess's first opportunity to get a good look at him, and she was impressed. His mane, although messy and spastically organized, was elegant and made an accurate statement of who he was. His coat was dark grey, but now his defined muscles where more evident, his massive, pointed, wings clear to her. He bore no smile, Luna had never seen him smile. "Your highness, charmed." He bowed slightly, looking up at her with squinted eyes, straining to see in the brightness of the room.

Luna extended her hoof, allowing him to take it. "I suppose you'd like to dance?" She giggled, allowing him to pull her out onto the ballroom floor and begin slowly twirling her around and rhythmically shifting directions.

"Can't everypony see us?" She looked around over his shoulder, seeing that nopony was looking at them. She looked to her throne, gasping at the sight of her still sitting there. She looked to Levi, who shrugged, signaling for her to continue dancing with him.

He whispered over her shoulder, taking a great deal of joy from confusing her. "It's a little bit of magic. Nopony can see us at all. I wouldn't want to frighten your guests."

Luna nuzzled against his neck as they danced, frowning. "You don't frighten me. I like you, Levi." He nuzzled her back, responding extraordinarily well to her touch.

"Thank you." Prince Leviathan looked over her shoulder, seeing the ignorant and beautiful Princess Celesria sitting in her throne, smiling falsely as if she were enjoying herself. He closed his eyes, squeezing onto Luna while trying to calm his angst.

"Levi, why don't you have a cutie mark?"

They continued to dance, the stallion not answering her question. Truly it was more of a task to dance with him than anypony else who'd ever lived, as he was taller than Luna by far and was difficult to hug on to. She was successful, though. After a while, they departed the ball, choosing to go somewhere private to sit and talk.

They entered the large library, sitting down on the plush couches located beside ancient texts. "Levi, won't you tell me about who you are? Please, I want to know you." Luna reached our and cuddled against his side, taking one of his heavy hooves and placing it around her shoulder. He sighed, standing and flying away. She watched him go, upset that he had left her.

She sat up, preparing to return to the ball. Then, he flew back, a book levitated with him by his horn. He set it down on the table before them, the pages glowing red and flipping until the book was one to the center most page. "Your sister doesn't know much about me, because I keep this book hidden, I've been cursed, Luna. Nopony looks like me because I'm an abomination of magic. I've kept this from your sister because I didn't think she needed to know." He ran his horn along the spine of the book, it glowing once more and the two pages folding open, revealing a centerfold stuffed with words. "It says that Starswirl the Bearded heard Princess Celestia's cries for help, so he created an evil curse to force a male alicorn into her slavery. I Haven't been able to figure out how to be myself again. I don't even remember who I was." He sat back, shaking his head and running his hoof through his mane.

Princess Luna shook, awestruck. "You're supposed to be my sister's slave? That's horrible... falsifying devotion because you had to for so long."

He shook his head, closing the book quickly. "No! I didn't fake anything, the first time I used my powers to enter her mind, I realized how badly she needed somepony, and curse or no curse, I was going to help her. I promised her I'd help, I have."

Princess Luna smiled, hugging onto his side. He scurried away for a moment, then, settling in and hugging her back. "You're a very nice stallion, Levi. I wouldn't expect anything less from a prince. I assume, since you're an alicorn, you did something long ago to make yourself worthy of your wings and immortality." He nodded, although still unsure what that thing was.

He pulled her closer to him on the couch, his eyes still closed. "Do you ever wonder what sunlight feels like for everypony else?" She nodded, watching his face carefully. "I wonder all the time, I wish I could feel it, too. It must be so warm." She giggled, smiling.

Luna's lips ran against his cheek momentarily, she immediately pulled away from him, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I..." she stopped, blushing as he looked at her charmingly.

"You really do like me, don't you?" He swallowed, nervous. Luna blushed again, nodding slightly.

She winched, hunkering down. The door to the library had opened, light streaming in from the hall. The two night ponies sat, quiet. They waited, the door closing once more. Luna looked out, seeing that they were once more alone. "Maybe we should go somewhere else." He nodded, following the mare as she lead him away.

* * *

Please Favorite, Follow, & Review!

* * *

**Herr Regis**


	6. Come With Me

**Herr Regis**

* * *

Come With Me

* * *

The two night ponies were standing together in a dark hall, deep in the bowels of Canterlot Castle. Behind Luna was the cold and expansive wall that stretched on forever in both directions, only a single door within visual range. Across from her, two beaming red eyes, starring at her ferociously, lust evident through the expansion and contraction of his well defined muscles. "Oh Levi, you must be all pent up inside." Luna smirked at him deviously, the very little light in the hall reflecting off of her soft and fragile features.

The prince licked his lips, a playful demeanor arising from a very serious stallion. "I am, Luna." His voice flowed like sweet honey ever so softly to the princess's wanting ears. He stepped forward, and in response, Luna took a step closer to the wall behind her.

She now knew that they were playing a very dangerous game. Luna liked the sense of danger and the possibility of risking something formerly secure, so she played on. "Having been cursed for so long, nopony to keep you company in the dark." She blinked her eyes slowly, never looking away from him.

Prince Leviathan took another step forward, but this time, the princess remained in her place, challenging him to make her move. "The dark can be a very beautiful thing, I've always found it rather alluring." His eyes slowly traveled down her legs, soon return to her face.

Luna tensed momentarily, blushing slightly. She understood his veiled compliment, and secretly welcomed it. His attention was an incredible sort of thing, and she wasn't ready to give it up. In fact, the princess wanted more. "Is it really that astonishing?" Princess Luna stepped forward, moving swiftly and accurately through the blackness of the hall. She placed one of her hooves between his, standing ever so close.

The prince couldn't hold back his fast and loud breathing. The hot and heavy feeling on Luna's neck served to excite her further. "Yes, oh yes." He looked down her gently sloping neck, seeing the soft, flowing blue mane not too far away. He sought to touch her coat, but withheld.

"Do you like me?" Luna had moved her lips to his ear, softly caressing the back of his neck as their foreheads collided in a romantic nuzzle. Levi let out a short and shaking breath, stepping forward and pressing the mare against the stone wall behind her.

He smirked, as the princess had yelped from the sudden feeling of cold stone against her backside. "Yes, give me your hoof." He grasped her hoof in his, forcing her chest to press against him. Levi leaned close and kissed her neck once, and then several more times in fast succession, slowly moving up until he was passionately attacking the bottom of her jaw with his kisses.

The princess released a satisfied groan, lifting her head to allow him more surface area to love. "Oh! Levi, I-I didn't expect you to be so physical with me." She stuttered slightly, awestruck by his sudden inclination to touch her body, something they had only dreamed of previously.

Levi gulped hard, taking half a step back and dropping eye contact with the princess. "Do you not like that? Being alone on the moon for so long must have made you feel very lonely, forgotten." He kissed her again, this time with a soft caress rather a hard, pounding touch. Princess Luna blushed, wrapping both her hooves around the back of his neck, forgiving his previous haste.

She nuzzled against him, loving every second of a stallion cradling her body. "I did, I do feel that way." She frowned, hugging him tightly as they stood together.

Levi lifted her chin with his hoof, his red eyes closed. "I never forgot you, come with me." He took her hoof gingerly in his, guiding her down the hall. He floated on his large wings, forcing the mare to glide after him in varying bursts of flight and jogging.

She giggled madly, following after him with pink cheeks and a swooning affection for his split personality and caring nature. "I do like this, I've never felt so warm and alive!" Night ponies were genuinely cold, not akin to the warmth of the sun. Although, this warmth could be replicated with any love struck heart.

Prince Leviathan's horn glowed a fiery red, the only visible door in the hall to his back. The knob glowed similarity, turning to one side. The door drifted open with a silent creaking, standing ajar. "I really, really, like you, Luna. I want you." He kissed her lips, pressing against her as she pressed back, attempting to match his level of force.

The princess smiled, enjoying the feeling of having such a powerful stallion completely wrapped around her hoof. "I bet you do, I am a catch." She toyed with him, running her hoof through his soft and messy mane as the prince continued to kiss her neck.

His kisses were much slower; he was enjoying her body, as she would soon give it to him. "Very much so, and so am I." There was no need to rush, any chance of her backing out of this encounter had vanished, Levi could kiss her slowly and not fear losing the opportunity to kiss her again.

Luna responded surprisingly well to the slowness of his touch, smiling and running her hooves across his back. "Take me, Levi. Make me yours, I want you now." She kissed him, taking a step forward as they clumsily trotted into his bed chamber. She closed the door with one of her free hooves, continuing to kiss him with her eyes closed.

"We'll have each other until the end of time." Levi had little time to speak, as her neediness was vastly inflating to a level that called for frequent attention and care. He kissed her again, slowly tossing her down onto his bed in the completely dark room.

Luna nodded, leaning into his touch as the stallion over her slowly caressed her cheek. She shuttered slightly, enjoying the feeling. "To rule the night together, prince and princess."

"In love." Levi's addition made Princess Luna's heart sore. He acted so coldly toward everypony he'd ever encountered, but when she had him alone, when nopony was looking, the secretive and mysterious Prince Leviathan was a cuddly and caring stallion with her best interests in mind.

As they willfully and happily made lusty love during the night, the princess instinctually wrapped her legs around his waist, holding the prince against her body as they went. He loved the feeling of being trapped, completely at the mercy of a different pony. Her petit size was adorable, and Levi's height and weight proved to be something the princess found attractive. A larger stallion could protect her, and as their connection drew to a close, that feeling of intimacy continued to linger in her mind.

Their bodies wrapped tightly together beneath tossed sheets, Princess Luna and Prince Leviathan lay, spent, silently snoozing until the next fall of night. She was wrapped up in his hooves, held with a firmness determined by his discretion. Levi wouldn't let her go, not ever.

Princess Luna let out a satisfied sigh, feeling the waist of a large stallion, who was pressed firmly against her backside. She kept her eyes closed, one hoof supporting her head, the other caressing the strong arm that rested over her shoulders.

She smiled, nuzzling his body which was comfortably spooning hers. The night pony felt bliss, she felt completely and unconditionally loved by a stallion who was loyal and compassionate. She felt warm on the inside, a feeling she was deprived of for far too many years.

Behind her, a deep groan escaped the prince's lips. He shifted, moving his hips slightly forward and then back again, taking a heavy breath in. Princess Luna knew without having to open her eyes that he had woken up; Leviathan was gently nibbling on her ear.

Princess Luna blushed, opening her tired eyes and smiling. "Good morning to you, too." She turned to face him, lying in bed and looking at each other. Despite the total blackness in the room, the two night ponies could see each other just fine.

The prince did not smile, but this was no sign of personal discontent. He pressed his forehead against hers, both of them rubbing noses momentarily. "Good morning, Luna." He kissed her cheek, working his hooves around her small, thin body, tugging her closer to him.

Her chest was pressed against his, she could feel him breathing, and she could feel his strong and well versed muscles. The princess smiled again, her lips touching his neck in a slow grazing motion. "I'll go and get you breakfast." Luna went to stand, completely able and spurred on by an unknown instinct that told her to feed him something. The prince quickly reached one hoof out, grabbing her. Luna settled back down beside him, looking into his eyes.

Prince Leviathan shook his head, constricting her close to him again. "No no no, stay here." His facial expression was unchanging and flaccid, but his tone was begging. He cuddled with her again, eliciting yet another satisfied moan.

She melted into his side, pleased that her presence made him happy, and that every time she moved, he pulled her closer. "You truly are a prince among ponies, last night was magical." Princess Luna lifted her chin, letting the dark grey stallion kiss her neck. She touched his messy black mane, holding his head close to her, as to prevent his kisses from ending.

Levi lifted his face from her neck, looking into soft blue eyes as he replied to her. "I'd hope so, I didn't wait a millennium for an underwhelming experience." Princess Luna nodded to him, grinning. "I didn't get a boring mare, either." Princess Luna bit her lip and blushed, her grin growing larger.

"I love you." Princess Luna hugged him, feeling his hooves squeeze her, stroking her back. "What will we do with ourselves tonight? I want to spend the day with you." The prince rolled onto his back, the clinging princess quickly sprawling out across his chest.

He crossed his hooves behind his neck, revealing his chest for the mare to touch and rest her head upon. "Anything you want, Luna." He kissed her cheek, eyeing her body. "If Equestria does not need me, I am completely at your disposal." He chuckled, suddenly seeing the irony in their day time love making.

The princess smiled, standing up from the bed and walking over to a thick window covering. She hadn't noticed any windows before, and after a quick peak, she discovered that the window had been bricked over. She ran her hoof over the stone addition, interested.

The prince spoke, startling Luna. "In this wing of the castle, all the windows are like that. The last time I went out in the sun, it was painful." Levi sat on his side, sitting on the edge of the bed before making his way over to the princess.

"I understand. If I'm outside before dusk, my coat gets itchy." The prince nodded, his horn illuminated by a red aura. From behind, Luna's black tiara levitated closer. He set it atop her mussed mane, kissing her cheek.

The prince stepped back, looking at the petit and attractive mare he'd claimed as his the previous night. "That's why you're the princess of the night, and I'm the prince of darkness." Levi licked his lips, moving away from Luna and to the on-suite bathroom. She could hear the water running; Luna stepped in with him, also preparing herself for the night. "You should go, check to be sure the night is safe. I'll be waiting." She leaned against the wall, looking at him as he cleaned.

The prince raised his head, looking at her. "Why don't you come with me?" The princess smiled brightly, slowly brushing her mane back to order. Levi knew her answer to be in the positive, despite her silence. He went back to his hygiene, as Luna imagined their future.

* * *

Please Favorite, Follow, & Review!

* * *

**Herr Regis**


	7. What's Wrong?

**Herr Regis**

* * *

What's Wrong?

* * *

Prince Leviathan kissed her cheek softly, nuzzling the princess, cradling her head beneath his as they stood silently, pressed firmly against one another. He could feel her breathing against him, the rising and falling of her center. The princess seemed distant, unresponsive to his advances. He looked at her, yet there was no response. They had ben together the every night during previous week, and now were relaxing once more during their off time in his dark chamber.

She looked intentionally forward, incapable of looking up at him. Something inside of Princess Luna told her not to move, that her stillness would sooth him. This was untrue, as her lack of loving cooperation only stirred worry in the prince laying beside her. "Luna?" She swallowed hard, knowing she'd done nothing but worsen her fears of being caught. "Luna, what's going on? You're acting strangely." He nuzzled against her again, a signal to his worry.

Luna pulled away, shaking her head and frowning. "I need to go, I shouldn't... I need time to think." She took several more steps back, looking behind her periodically to ensure there was nothing for her to trip over in his dark chamber. "Um, I'm sorry, Levi. I really need to get out of here." She looked from the prince to the door, planning her exit.

"Why?" Levi stepped closer to her, as if pulled by some force. He looked offended, his eyebrows scrunched, red eyes screaming for an explanation.

She retreated further, unable to answer him. "I just don't want to see you right now, I've gotta go." Princess Luna ran away, rushing to the door and shakily trying to get it open. She stepped out into the long stone hall, walking in the direction of the stairs.

Levi chased her out of the room, watching as she speedily darted away. "What did I do? If you want me to back off, just say so!" His mouth hung open in awe, watching the mare he'd revealed his inner feelings to trot away from him without explanation.

She stopped, letting him approach her. Luna pressed her back against the wall, shying away as his hoof tried to touch her chin. The stallion before her was attempting to provide comfort, but Luna didn't want any. "I... I'm sorry." She turned away from him again, this time, running.

"Luna... Luna!" Prince Leviathan chased the night pony down the hall, floating on his wings to speed up. Just as he was about to catch her, the princess ran through a beam of light, projecting through a crack in a window that allowed just enough light in to block the hall off with a shining white ring. "Luna!" He stopped, unable to pass the light, unwilling to be burned.

She continued to run, looking back occasionally. The princess never stopped, she ran up the spiraling stairs until she was gone, back in the castle and away from the screaming stallion she'd abandoned in the dark. Luna wanted to cry, but she held herself together for the time being.

Come night, Princess Luna's mind was far away from Prince Leviathan. She was glad that the moon was out, glowing and radiant. She hadn't slept during the day as she normally did due to her worrying, so Princess Luna laid down in her bed for a few moments, resting her eyes.

She was on her back, her hooves running against the fabric of her blankets. The cool night air came in through the open doors to her balcony. Then, a sudden, swift, gust of wind startled her back up.

Princess Luna lifted her sheet to cover her body, watching as a spinning tornado of thick black air condensed into a tall and large night pony. She shuttered, knowing Prince Leviathan was before her not for reasons of forgiveness and tranquility.

The turbid spinning stopped, revealing the massive stallion and his large grey wings, outspread threateningly. He lunged forward, jumping into Princess Luna's bed and straddling her petite body. "What's your problem?" He was shouting, clearly upset after being left alone for many hours, thinking over what happened.

"What?" Princess Luna tried for a moment to be stupid, but she knew he wouldn't fall for something so simple and underdone. "Oh! Levi, I was just..." He lifted his hoof, preventing her from speaking. She could have continued, but being her age, Princess Luna knew to be silent when a stallion of stature wished to speak.

"You'd better tell me why you stormed off earlier, I want to know, right now." His sharp red eyes carved into her skin like daggers, forcing her to look at him.

"It's... personal." She smiled up at him, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She hoped her plea for privacy would be sufficient, even if in return she had to provide him with kisses and hugs out of bad faith.

She wanted a look of acceptance and relief, but instead, the stallion's look of disgust grew worse. "What's that supposed to mean?"

His anger was beginning to leach over to the princess, as she too was beginning to feel annoyed with his persistence and inability to grant her privacy. "I just don't want to tell you yet!" She was huffing heavily out her nose, wanting to walk away but unable to due tp his dominant position. She looked away from him, pressing her head into the pillow, looking to her left and focusing on the wall.

"Oh, so I'm good enough to screw, but you can't trust me? What kind of sick logic is that?"

Princess Luna's heart dropped. She had not considered that he may feel untrusted. Luna looked up at him, seeing the anger melt off of his face and into a level of sadness she hadn't seen in a very long time. "Levi, don't yell at me..." She spoke softly, pressing her hooves against his chest, wanting to touch him.

He quickly resumed his guarded look, shaking his head from side to side. "I'll speak as lousy as I want dammit! I feel useless, and you don't feel comfortable enough to talk to me." He stepped off of her, flying over to the small bar in her room, using the red glow of his horn to poor himself a drink. He felt ashamed, desperate to cool off.

"I do feel comfortable with you!" Princess Luna rolled onto her side, watching as he sipped his drink. He slammed it down, biting his lip and thinking.

Prince Leviathan sighed, staring at her with a look she didn't understand. "If you don't tell me, I'll force my way into your mind and I'll see exactly what it is." His face was straight, his strength and ability to make good on the threat all too true.

"You wouldn't dare."

"If you don't want me to enter your mind, than tell me."

"Levi..."

"TELL ME!" He screamed, cracking the glass he had been drinking from. The cool, clear, liquid dripped down onto the bureau, streaming toward the floor. Luna hid beneath her sheets, covering her entire body.

She shook her head, unwilling to share with her lover. She knew his reaction would be a poor one.

Prince Leviathan flew across the room, standing on top of the princess and holding her down. She tried to push him off of her, but the resistance was useless. He was careful to hold her head in place, lightly pressing his horn against her chest.

INSIDE OF LUNA'S MIND

Princess Luna is lying in her bed, looking to the door in happy wait. She's large, much larger then she'd ever been in her long life. She's pregnant. Prince Leviathan enters, smiling at her with a look of pure happiness on his face. He kisses her cheek playfully, lightly rubbing his hoof against her stomach as they nuzzle and hug atop her bed.

OUTSIDE OF LUNA'S MIND

The prince ejected himself from her thoughts, completely shocked and overwhelmed with emotions he didn't have time to process. Luna unthinkingly thrust her horn to his chest, accidentally doing to him what he had just done to her.

INSIDE OF LEVI'S MIND

Prince Leviathan was outside, standing in a park, sunlight bouncing off his coat merrily. He was beside a swing set, happily pushing a foal back and forth on the swing, smiling widely. Luna had never seen him smile. Everything felt warm and bright, overwhelmingly happy. Then it was night time, he entered Luna's bed chamber, immediately perking up with unfounded energy and kissing her lightly before crawling into bed with her, the princess snuggling up against him as they fell asleep.

OUTSIDE OF LEVI'S MIND

Luna was tore from his thoughts, quickly returned to reality. He looked scared, breathing softly and out of his open mouth. "How..." His look was that of a captured mouse, scared.

"Levi, I wanted to tell you." She shoved his chest with both of her hooves, forcing him back.

"You had no right to do that to me..." He shook his head, upset that he had been so cruel to her when she was simply afraid to tell him that she was pregnant, and that she had seen how emotional he truly was.

Princess Luna considered fighting him over why she had every right to enter his mind, but she knew exactly what he deserved to hear, she knew exactly what needed to be said. Princess Luna smiled, reaching out and taking his hoof. "Do you really love me?"

There was a silence, a silence that could fill libraries and volumes and pages with long and complicated sentences that meander like bayous. "I love you more than life itself, you give me purpose, Luna." She could feel her heart soar, her hooves trembling as she melted into his soft embrace. "So, you're pregnant?" He pressed his forehead against hers, moving to her side instead of far away at the other side of the room.

Princess Luna frowned, nodding as her cheeks pulled red. "Yeah, I just didn't know what to say." She held his hoof with hers, looking into his eyes, in love with the burning passion she saw in him, the never ending and unconditional love the the truly had pent up in his heart.

"Now I know, I'm sorry I... you know." He swallowed hard, kissing the top of her hoof before resting it on the top if his chest, over his heart.

"Do you really think like that? You've made me so, so, happy already, I've never felt so needed and respected and wanted and... just plain important."

"What you saw, was a fantasy of mine, you saw exactly what I want with no filters. I'm a lot less intimidating when you get inside my head like that." He kissed her nose, softly rubbing her coat and twisting her mane around his free hoof.

"It's alright, Levi. You're cute when you're soft." She kissed his cheek, and despite his unchanging expression, she knew he liked that.

Prince Leviathan looked down to her stomach, chuckling sarcastically and thinking. "You're going to get so fat..."

"Excuse me?" Luna's voice was high pitched and upset. Although, she was smiling and truly happy.

"I'm just thinking about it, you're so small, your waist... where will our foal grow?"

"I don't know, right here, I guess." Luna let him place his hoof on her stomach. He closed his eyes, picturing the future. His life had been permanently altered, and the prince couldn't have been happier.

He smiled at her, his dark cheeks reddening as he kissed her neck softly. "We're gonna be a family." He laughed, kissing her neck some more without outing why pressure on her body.

She smirked as well, sitting up as he caressed her ears sweetly. "I've never seen you smile, Levi."

"Get used to it, you're the moon to my sky and you make me happy." Luna giggled madly, kissing him again.

* * *

Please Favorite, Follow, & Review!

* * *

**Herr Regis**


	8. The Element of Unity

**Herr Regis**

* * *

The Element of Unity

* * *

Princess Luna laid down after protecting Equestria's night sky with her prince once more, snuggling up with him in her bed chamber as the sun was risen and day began for the ponies of Equestria. Luna moaned happily, never having know that cuddling brought her such complete, overwhelming, joy.

She nestled into his grey coat, feeling his hoof on her flank, pulling her close to him in a romantic and kinky way beneath Luna's blue silk sheets. "How much longer do you think you'll be able to work?" He looked down to her stomach, running his hoof along her soft black coat carefully. She smiled, shrugging her shoulders lightly. "Maybe another week or two, it depends how I'm feeling I suppose..." He nodded, kissing her neck once before cuddling closer to her, both mare and stallion facing own another in the bed.

Soon enough, Princess Luna fell asleep. Leviathan found sleep a harder concept to grasp, so he simply watched her, listening to her breathing and admiring how truly beautiful she was. After a short few hours of lying in bed, the door to the bed chamber opened, hooves trotting into the dark room.

Prince Leviathan shot up, scanning the darkness and seeing Princess Celestia approaching. With his horn, the stallion lit the room just enough so that she could see, without waking the princess or burning him. Princess Celestia gasped, surprised to see a stallion in her sister's bed. "Oh my..." She covered her mouth, the sharp red eyes of Prince Leviathan commanding her silence.

Behind him, a light moan escaped the princess' lips, her hoof reaching up and landing on his shoulder. "Levi..." Luna sat up, hugging onto him and groggily opening her eyes. "What's happening?" The princess gasped, seeing her older sister standing before her with an awkward look of shock on her face.

"Luna, oh my goodness. You and Levi are..." She paused, not having the heart to draw such a bold conclusion, despite the fact that the evidence was overwhelming. Luna wrapped her hoof around his body, draping herself over him and smiling with a more than magical glow. "I'm pregnant, Celestia. I'm in love and I've never felt so happy." She looked up to him, both alicorns nuzzling each other sweetly for a few brief moments.

Princess Celestia stood, mouth agape. She tried to find kind words, but had no idea what to say. "This is... why? Why would you do something so foolish?!"

Luna sat up, no longer hiding herself behind the large and strong body of her soul mate. "Excuse me? I have found happiness, don't you respect my decision to be with him?"

Princess Celestia took a step back, frowning and hanging her head. "I'm sorry, sister. I just don't understand where this came from. What will our subjects think when they learn that the unwed Princess Luna is pregnant by a prince nopony has ever heard of or seen?!"

Princess Luna frowned, never having thought of the consequences. "We'll find a way to make things work, I promise, sister. He'll remain a secret for... for our sake." They shared a smile, the prince sitting in the background fully aware that he did indeed need to remain a secret as long as he looked the way he did.

Princess Celestia left them, leaving the two to experience a sleepless night as they tried to plan what to do next. "Maybe..." Princess Luna gasped, smiling brightly and kissing her stallion once in a big wet smooch. "I know what to do!" She leapt from the bed, throwing open her balcony doors and looking outside. The sunlight poured in, the prince immediately hiding.

Princess Luna closed them, sighing. "We'll have to wait until it's dark." He popped his head up, nodding. Night came across Equestria, the two night ponies setting their destinations for Ponyville. Prince Leviathan flew, while the princess used her magic to teleport. "Are you sure you don't want to teleport with me?" He shook his head, spreading two massive wings and looking up at the night sky. "I'll see you there."

He flapped his wings down, the stallion rocketing away from Canterlot. Behind him, a massive crack sounded, the stallion gone into the night. Luna arrived in a single step, seeing that he was already there. "How did you..." He shrugged, kissing her cheek as they stood in the vacant center of Ponyville.

Princess Luna looked to the castle, a large, shimmering, construction where a certain alicorn princess with an impeccable knack for magic lived. The two lovers made there way to her home, simply going in without knocking. They entered her bedroom, watching the small lavender mare sleep. "I'll wake her." Prince Leviathan stepped forward, Luna stopping him. "I'll do it, we're friends." Luna recalled that Twilight Sparkle was the only pony who truly helped her adapt back to life in Equestria, and how she was forever grateful for Twilight's kindness.

The mare shook her friend, whispering for her to awaken. Twilight Sparkle sat up, smiling at her friend. "Hi Princess Luna, how're you?" The smaller mare smiled, hugging her night pony friend. Princess Luna blushed, smiling brightly. "You're glowing Luna! I've never seen anything like it." Her blush grew stronger, the princesses sparkling mane floating behind her. "Thank you, Princess Twilight. I'm actually... pregnant." Twilight Sparkle gasped, giddily bobbing up and down while squeaking happily.

Princess Luna silenced her, smiling sillily. "I need your help, there's a little piece of ancient... dark... magic that can only be solved by you, the element of magic." Princess Twilight Sparkle smiled, sitting up in her bed. "Who's the lucky stallion? Do I know him?"

"Yes." Princess Twilight jumped back, seeing slit, red, eyes glaring at her through the darkness. His muzzle emerged, revealing his grey coat and two massive, feathered, wings, outstretched, just a faint outline visible to the quivering princess. "I've ruled your dreams since you were a filly in Cantelot."

Her mouth hung open, Luna trying her best to comfort her friend. "A... a male alicorn? Wow..." Twilight Sparkle looked him over intently, never having seen such a mix of strong, muscular features, such massive wings, and an incredibly long horn.

"He's cursed, Twilight. I need your help to reverse it." The mare smiled, rocketing out of bed, and moving to turn the lights on. Luna tackled her, stopping the princess. "Don't! He's... part of the curse is a really bad intolerance to light, you can't turn them on." The princess nodded, going about her business by the light of a single candle.

"Okay..." She looked over the curse that the prince had given to her, seeing it in written form. "I never pictured Statrswirl the Bearded would go to such lengths..." She continued, frowning when she discovered that the bottom of the page was missing.

"I think I've figured the out." Luna smiled, holding onto her prince anxiously. "It seems like the best way for this curse to be resolved, is to have Princess Celestia reverse it. It says plain as day that a male alicorn is cursed as a night pony to serve her, so it only makes sense that she'd be the only pony to undo it."

There was a long silence, the prince saying nothing. "Have you even asked her to attempt and reverse it?" Leviathan cleared his throat, shaking his head. "She doesn't know about the curse."

Twilight nodded, closing the book and giving it back to the prince. He shoved it back to her. "I trust you'll keep it safe, somewhere nopony will ever be cursed again with its dark magic." Twilight nodded, the book remaining on her private podium.

The next day in Canterlot, both night ponies confronted the princess to ask her to release him from the curse, just as Twilight Sparkle had suggested. "You've been under a curse this whole time? I had my suspicions but... if you truly wanted to be free, all you had to do was ask, I wouldn't have forced you to.."

He stopped her, hugging the mare. "I wasn't forced to do anything." He looked into her eyes, smiling once more. "I helped you because I wanted to." Princess Celestia smiled, thanking him for his kindness. "I'll always be loyal to the princesses of Equestria." He kissed her nose, eliciting a tomato-red blush from Princess Celestia. She stood back, preparing for her spell to take affect. She shot a beam of magic at him, but sadly, nothing happened.

"It didn't work... I'm so sorry." She hung her head, feeling helpless. Luna stepped forward, nudging her sister. "Maybe... maybe if we both did it, together." They nodded, standing side by side and projecting their joint magic once more.

The castle hall exploded with white light, every massive stained glass window shattering outward, the stone floors cracking and the plastered ceiling crumbling above them. An explosion rocketed both princesses backward, a burst of red light and a crackling noise expanding all across Equesteia, the beam shooting over Ponyville with immense force, even breaking windows there.

Princess Twilight Sparkle ran outside at once, smiling when she saw that the beam had originated in Canterlot. She crossed her hooves, hoping that the prince had been freed from his bonds.

The two princesses found their hooves, discovering that the throne room of their castle was completely destroyed, crumbling and dirty with soot on all the walls. Princess Luna gasped, rushing over to the center of the room where an alicorn stallion was laying on the floor.

He stood, running an off-white hoof through his messy and short blond mane, the occasional streak of white adding a sense of maturity and thoughtfulness. His burgundy eyes shimmered, round and normal with happy eye lashes and a lively look in them. "Luna..." He embraced her tightly, hugging the mare as he wept onto her shoulder, tears of joy falling from his eyes, a wide smile across his face.

"You're so... handsome." He spread his wings, and they were just as broad and imposing as they were before. His eyes widened with shock, the stallion looking to his flank to discover a cutie mark! Luna cooed, seeing a hercules knot high on his flank, an ancient symbol of the bonds of marriage and emotional strength, a knot of commitment to one's partner and what one cares for.

Princess a Celestia smiled, taking a step closer to the reformed and curse free Prince Leviathan. "It would seem your place in Equestria as a prince, is that you are the element of unity." She smiled, giggling. "What an amazing and unexpected surprise!" Celestia hugged him, kissing the stallion's cheek happily. "You have my blessing to marry my sister at once, Prince Levi."

He smirked, feeling the warm rays of sunlight on his coat from the broken windows. His eyes drifted closed, a smile spreading across his face. "I'm free." He bowed to the princesses, taking a knee. "Thank you for a millennium of kind leadership, Princess Celestia. It was an honor and a pleasure."

He stood, hugging her again. "It was my pleasure, and I hope you'll stay."

He looked to Luna, who blushed silently in the corner, hiding in the shade. "I'll be here forever." He blew her a kiss, then flying over to his bride and caressing her softly. "As I look at you through these eyes, you're even more beautiful."

Luna smiled, embracing him again. "This is perfection."

* * *

Please Favorite, Follow, & Review!

* * *

**Herr Regis**


End file.
